List of Publications
A list of all sources mentioned in Presslink News Aggregator and Galaxy One News articles. Good journalistic ethic mandates mention of article author (Jane Doe, Sample News) in conjunction with the publication, but not all outlets follow this. Publications are classified by: * Active - Article's author is known and publication was used recently. * Common access - Publication is known in canon or has been used by forum staff in official capacity e.g. retrospectives. Anyone can submit under this agency. * Dormant - Records of the article's author have not survived and the publication was used years ago. Anyone can submit under this agency unless otherwise noted. * Closed - Author is known and considers said publication their pen name. Unauthorized use is considered plagiarism. * Free to use - Author is known and allows others to contribute under said pen name. Human and Systems Alliance * Alliance Daily News ** Systems Alliance-wide news. Dormant. * Alliance News Network ** Canon origins. The publication for big Alliance issues. Common access, mention of article author (eg. Jane Doe, Alliance News Network) recommended. *** ANN Sports. * The Town Crier ** Sensationalist tabloid. Dormant. * Westerlund News ** Generic and maybe tabloid-style news. Common access. Earth * China Today ** Earth regional newspaper centered around the former Chinese People's Federation regions. Dormant. * DW Intergalacktische ** Deutsche Welle's (German Wave) extrasolar broadcast. European Union/Germany/SATAE-operated. Dormant. * El Puesto del Sol ** A human newspaper for the South America Pacific region on Earth. Active. * IGBC ** Provided an article on sea-level rise on Earth. Potentially an environmental agency or panel. Dormant. * Lagos Post ** A human newspaper for the capital city of former Nigeria on Earth. Active. * New York State Times ** A human newspaper for the former state of New York region in UNAS, Earth. Active. * Nordisk Nyheter ** A news service for the Scandinavian region on Earth. Active. * Oceanic Revival Feed ** A human news service or network. Active. * Platt Tagzeitung ** A human newspaper for the former Germany in Europe, Earth. Active. * South East Asia Daily Post ** Earth regional newspaper. Dormant. * Terra South-East News ** Earth regional news agency. Dormant. * The Colonial ** Possibly British newspaper, initially covered Dame Elizabeth Frances Grey's claim to the British throne. Dormant. * The Straits Paper ** Earth-based newspaper. Active. * Union Post ** Britain-local newspaper. Dormant. * Vox Populi ** Earth-specific publication with hint of criticism towards Systems Alliance. Dormant. Sol system * Dark Side of the Sun ** Sol system-based tabloid. Active. * Panjovian Times ** Jupiter-headquartered newspaper. Dormant. * Sol Herald ** Sol system newspaper. Dormant. * Sol Informer ** Sol system newspaper. Dormant. * Sol Post ** Sol system newspaper. Dormant. * Sol Sentinel ** Sol system newspaper. Dormant. * Solar Reporters ** An association of independent reporters covering Sol system affairs. Dormant. Colonies * Constant City Times ** Eden Prime's capital's newspaper. Active. * Demeter Daily ** Newspaper for and by the colony of Demeter. Dormant. * Exodus Sentinel ** Exodus Cluster-centric paper covering events on Terra Nova and elsewhere. Dormant. * Freedom Post ** Anti-Alliance oriented publication on Eden Prime. Dormant. * Newton Dispatches ** A human newspaper for the Newton system in Kepler Verge cluster. Active. * Nieuwe Brussel Vandaag ** Watson-based newspaper. Active. * Terra Nova News ** Newspaper covering Terra Novan events. Dormant. * (The) Colonial Times ** Systems Alliance colonies-centric or Eden Prime newspaper. Dormant. * The Drescher Times ** Newspaper headquartered in colony of Shanxi. Dormant. * The Scott Sentinel ** Terra Novan newspaper. Dormant. Asari and The Republics * Discussions ** Indeterminate character or origins, but covered blackout of Artarva network. Dormant. * Lunaseletta News ** Newspaper or news agency headquartered on Thessia. Covered the justicars often. Dormant. * Serrice Daily ** Asari newspaper headquartered and concerning itself with events in Serrice. * Thessian Daily ** Asari newspaper headquartered on the homeworld. Dormant. * Pivaema Courier ** Asari newspaper headquartered in Pivaema. Active. * The Thessian Observer ** Asari newspaper headquartered on the homeworld. Dormant. * The Plow ** Asari agricultural journal or similarly themed publication. Dormant. * (The) Republican Herald ** Asari newspaper, possibly centered on coverage of smaller republics. Dormant. Salarian and The Union * Annos Reader ** Salarian newspaper. Dormant. * Nasurn Weekly ** Salarian periodic newspaper headquartered on the old colony of Nasurn. Dormant. * Panto Crier ** A salarian newspaper headquartered in Panto, where ever that place is. Active. * Pranas Courier ** Salarian newspaper for Pranas system affairs. Covered Dalatrass Linron's passing. Active. * Talat News Press ** Salarian newspaper headquartered in the capital of Sur'Kesh. Dormant. * The Basin Eye ** Salarian newspaper with perspective on the whole Annos Basin cluster. Dormant. * The Colonist ** Possibly salarian newspaper. Covered the occasion when a Reaper Destroyer spooked a small colony. Dormant. * The Sur'Kesh Times ** Salarian newspaper, covering news of the homeworld and beyond. Dormant. Turian and The Hierarchy * Apien Press Portal ** Either an organization or a newspaper. Dormant. * Cipritine Beacon ** Turian newspaper for Cipritine and local issues. Dormant. * Cipritine Associated Press ** Turian news agency, headquartered in Cipritine. Dormant. * Hierarchy Citizen's Press ** A publication with critical stance towards the Hierarchy, with samizdat undertones. Dormant. * Hierarchy Colonial Feed ** Internal Turian Hierarchy news and affairs, particularly the colonies. Dormant. * Lydian News Agency ** News agency for the turian Lydianus cluster. Active. * PPC ** A publication possibly headquartered on Practis, Palaven. Dormant. * Valiance Weekly ** Main Turian Hierarchy news outlet. Common access. Batarian Space * Ar-mazd Standard ** Batarian newspaper headquartered in the Khar'shan city of same name. Active. * Choir ** A batarian newspaper or magazine. Active. * Confederacy Broadcast Conglomerate ** Yet another competitor to below one. Active. * Confederate News Broadcasting ** National news service for the Batarian Confederacy. Common access. * (The) Confederate News Service ** Competitor to above broadcaster. Dormant. * Confederate Weekly News Network ** Yet another competitor for above agencies. Dormant. * Hashtad Khask ** Possibly an investigative magazine. Dormant. * Honest Erszbat ** A batarian newspaper based out of the colony of Erszbat. Active * Khar'shan News Network ** Planetary news service for the batarian homeworld. Common access. *** Shares the name with a satirical publication that was active until the end of the Reaper War. * The Raptor In Flight, True and Piercing Its Gaze ** Somewhat sensational publication reporting on the shattered batarian colonies, known for a gung-ho optimistic view of batarian prospects, a mostly unthinking traditionalist bias, and a genuine if painful commitment to reporting on the "little stories". Free to use. * Unjon Gazetteer ** Batarian newspaper in Ujon, Camala's capital. Active. Krogan Space * Aralakh Scholar ** Krogan newspaper or magazine, with possible scientific bent. Active. * The Ghurst Journal ** Republic of Ghurst-centric newspaper. Active. * Tuchanka Times ** Tuchanka-centric newspaper. Common access. Dormant. * (The) Tuchanka Herald ** Tuchanka-centric newspaper. Dormant. * The Scribe of Tuchanka ** Tuchanka-centric newspaper. Active. * Surloc Word ** Tuchanka-centric newspaper. Active. * Urdnot Press ** Urdnot Coalition centric-affairs news service. Active. Quarian and Geth Space * Behind the Veil ** Quarian newspaper. Covered problem of illegal tourism on Rannoch. Dormant. * Consensus Public Communications ** Geth Consensus information service. Open access. * Eye on the Veil ** Far Rim and Perseus Veil affairs-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Perseus Observer ** Quarian and Perseus Veil affairs-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Perseus Unveiled ** Quarian and Perseus Veil affairs-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Rannoch Broadcasting Service ** State broadcasting service for the Rannochian state. Active. * Rannoch Citizen ** Rannoch affairs newspaper. Dormant. * Rannoch Herald ** Rannoch, Tikkun and Quarian affairs-centric newspaper. Common access. * Sclifosi Official Broadcast News ** News service based out of Rannoch's capital city. Active. * Sclifosi Today ** Newspaper for Rannoch's capital city. Active. * Tikkun Post ** Quarian newspaper. Dormant. Hanar, Drell and the Illuminated Primacy * Thrive ** Indeterminate nature and origins, but covered an incident where drell students distributed banned reading materials at domed city in Kahje. Vol Protectorate * Irune Chronicle ** Newspaper based on the volus homeworld. Dormant. * Talis Fia Trader's Journal ** More of a newspaper than journal. Republic_Dad's volus and Terminus affairs paper. Free to use. * Volus Financial Biannual ** Despite the name, sole article featured more likely an editorial. Dormant. * Volus Financial News, (Inc.) ** Newspaper with the financial bent. Dormant. Elcor and the Courts of Dekuuna * The Sereuun Discourse ** An elcor newspaper for one of the Dekuunan capital cities. Active. * Word of the Elders ** An elcor newspaper of public record. Active. Vorcha Space Raloi Space Rachni Space Citadel Station * Aroch Post ** Citadel station Shalta/Aroch Ward-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Bachjret Daily ** Citadel station Bachjret Ward-centric newspaper. Active. * Citadel Crime Watch ** Crime journalism magazine or service. Active. * Citadel Express ** Newspaper or news agency for Citadel station affairs. Active. * Citadel Daily Post ** Newspaper for Citadel station affairs. Dormant. * Citadel First Alert ** A news agency or service for Citadel station emergency bulletins. Dormant. * Citadel News Daily ** Newspaper or news agency for Citadel station affairs. Dormant. * Citadel Daily News ** Newspaper or news agency for Citadel station affairs. Active. * Kithoi Gazette ** Citadel station Kithoi Ward-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Kithoi Today ** Citadel station Kithoi Ward-centric newspaper. Active. * Kithoi Tribune ** Citadel station Kithoi Ward-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Presidium Daily ** Newspaper for Presidium and Presidium-resident concerning affairs. Dormant. * Presidium Gossiper ** Newspaper for Presidium and Presidium-resident concerning affairs. Active. * Tayseri Observer ** Citadel station Tayseri Ward-centric newspaper. Dormant. * The Citadel Today ** Newspaper for Citadel station affairs. Dormant. * The Citadel Trader ** Newspaper for Citadel station affairs. Active. * (The) Tayseri Times ** Mr.Sandman's Citadel station Tayseri Ward-centric newspaper, also with an eye for Terminus affairs. Closed. * The Wards Courier ** Republic_Dad's generic paper for all affairs concerning the five wards and Presidium of the Citadel. Free to use. * The Wards Today ** Newspaper for Citadel station affairs. Active. * Zakera Gazette ** Citadel station Zakera Ward-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Zakera Times ** Citadel station Zakera Ward-centric newspaper, with an eye also for Terminus affairs. Dormant. Council Space * Citadel Broadcasting Network ** Generic news and media service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Dormant. * Citadel Blue Ring Dispatch ** A talk show or podcast. Active. * Citadel Direct ** News Service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Dormant. * Citadel Encompassing ** News Service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Active. * Citadel Free Press ** Generic news service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Dormant. * Citadel New(s) Net(work) ** Generic news service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Active. * Citadel Post ** Generic news service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Dormant. * (The) Citadel Times ** Generic news service for Citadel and Citadel space affairs. Active. * Egads Media ** Media corporation presumed to be headquartered in Citadel space. Dormant. * Ferin Gate Chronicle ** Location indeterminate but covers Council space events, appears to resemble generic newspaper or business journal. Active. * Galaxy Broadcast News ** News service for Citadel space affairs. Dormant. * Galaxy News Network ** News service for Citadel space affairs. Active. * Galaxy Weekly ** Newspaper for Citadel space affairs. Dormant ** No relation to The Galaxy Weekly, an Illium-based tabloid. * Interstellar Standard ** Location indeterminate but covered publishing and reception of controversial biography of Donnel Udina. Dormant. * Journeyman Press ** A news agency. Dormant. * Spotlight on Earth ** A special interest magazine on Earth and human affairs from non-human perspective. Active. * The Acryx ** A news magazine for Citadel space affair, possibly from turian perspective. Active. * The Cyan Sun ** Newspaper for Citadel space affairs. Dormant. * The Galaxy Today ** Newspaper for Citadel space affairs. Dormant. Attican Traverse * Attican Outlook ** Attican Traverse-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Errithis Articles ** Newspaper of indeterminate origins. Covered missing ships in Gemini Sigma. Dormant. * Esane Newsnet ** News agency. Dormant. * Herald of Cataracts ** A newspaper headquartered on the Sevenfold Cataracts station in Kalabsha, Nubian Expanse cluster. * Moii'da News ** Attican Traverse news service, covered opening of the Calestoni-Vies war in 2190. Dormant. * New Aswan Dispatches ** A newspaper for the city of New Aswan, capital of New Cairo, an Attican Beta cluster colony. * Nuo Macedynii News ** Republic_Dad's Virmire-based generic paper for all affairs in the immediate vicinity of Sentry Omega and nearby clusters. Free to use. * Terra Concorde ** Newspaper of indeterminate origins. Dormant. * The Galactic Observer ** Newspaper of indeterminate origins. Dormant. * Vies Prime News Central Authority ** State new broadcaster for Viesi Republic. Active. Noveria * Hanshan Insider ** Noveria-based generic paper for local, and presumably Horsehead Nebula affairs. Dormant. * Hanshan Monitor ** Noveria-based newspaper. Active. * Noveria Inquisitor ** Noveria-based generic paper for local, and presumably Horse Head Nebula affairs. Active. Illium * Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt Rag ** The DDS media corporation's own news publication. * Illium Business Weekly ** Business and economy oriented newspaper headquartered on Illium. Dormant. * Illian Gazette ** Periodical newspaper headquartered on Illium. Dormant. * Illium Daily Herald. ** Newspaper headquartered on Illium. Active. * Illium Herald ** Newspaper headquartered on Illium. Dormant * Illium News Network ** Illium-based news service. Active. * Lime Light Report ** An investigative journal based on Illium. Active. * Nos Astra Business Weekly ** Business and economy oriented newspaper headquartered in Nos Astra, Illium. Dormant. * Nos Astra Daily ** Nos Astran newspaper. Chronicled the Dwickfall event in 2190. Active. * Nos Astra Insider ** Nos Astran newspaper. Active * Nos Astra Public News ** Nos Astran news service. Active. * Nos Astra Sentinel ** Nos Astran newspaper. Dormant. * Nos Astra Stellar ** Nos Astran newspaper. Dormant. * Nos Astra Times ** Nos Astran newspaper. Also covered the Dwickfall event in 2190. Active. * The Galaxy Weekly ** Republic_Dad's Illium-based tabloid. Was represented by a few characters on the boards at a point. Free to use. ** No relation to Galaxy Weekly, an apparently Citadel space newspaper. * The Nos Astra Star ** Nos Astran affairs with possible celebrity coverage. Dormant. * The Yellow Pen ** An Illium-based tabloid. Active. Terminus Systems * Cartagena Post ** Newspaper for Cartagena Station. Dormant. * Cartagena Times ** Newspaper for Cartagena Station. Dormant. * Eye on the Eagle ** Eagle Nebula-centric newspaper. Dormant. * Independent ** May be a news agency or investigative journalist outfit. ** Goronak Nar'Krak authored a report with attribution to them. * Interstellar News Corp ** Location indeterminate, but covers at least Terminus Systems events. Dormant. * LBC ** A news service for the Terminus Systems. Active *** Politics Desk. * Nemean Oracle ** Newspaper for the Nemean Abyss and nearby regions. Dormant. * New Delhi Gazette ** Newspaper for presumably Yomuuk Belt-centric affairs. Dormant. * Terminus Eye ** Location indeterminate but covers Terminus Systems events, appears to resemble generic newspaper. Active * Terminus Journal ** Location indeterminate but covers Terminus Systems events, appears to resemble generic newspaper. Dormant. * Terminus News Central ** Terminus Systems newspaper or news service. Dormant. Omega Station * Gihyna Bulletin ** Omega station news, particularly Gihyna district. Dormant. * Omega Herald ** Omega Station and Omega Nebula news. Active. * Omega News ** Omega Station news. Dormant. * Omega News Net ** Omega Station news. Active. * OmegaNet News ** Ditto. Also known as ONN. Active ** OmegaNet Blog *** Streetwatch **** Application for neighbourhood issues *** Gideon and Company **** Blogger-reporters. * OmegaWatch ** Omega Station news. Active. Journals and Magazines Art * Auteurs Monthly ** Art and artists magazine. Active. Business and Economy * Aethon Journal of Finance ** Aethon Cluster, possibly Irune-based financial journal. Dormant. * Enterprise Weekly ** Business periodical magazine. Dormant. Consumer Review * Terminus Consumer Spectator ** Product review magazine, oriented towards Terminus Systems markets. Dormant. Entertainment (Film and holovision) * Air Pulse ** An entertainment news magazine on Earth. Active. * Channel Surfers ** Holovision guide. Dormant. * Cinema Squid ** Movie blog or magazine. Dormant. * Citadel Cinema Circuit ** Movie blog or magazine. Dormant. * ExpoEntertainment Magazine ** Entertainment magazine. Coverage includes videogames and holovid serials. Dormant. * Galaxy Entertained ** Entertainment, particularly holovid and movie magazine. Active. * Illium Entertainment News ** Entertainment news from Illium. Dormant. * Salarian Entertainment Monthly ** Salarian Union and Citadel space entertainment magazine. Dormant. Fashion * Beat 528 Magazine ** Fashion, lifestyle and celebrity magazine. Dormant. * In View ** Quarian fashion magazine. Active. * In Your Eyes ** Fashion magazine. Active. Gaming * CitaDEN ** Gaming and digital entertainment news. Dormant. * Object Permascore ** A gaming magazine or blog. Active. * Pelit Magazine ** A gaming magazine. Active. * Tap! ** Gaming magazine. Dormant. * TrideoBit ** A gaming blog or magazine. Active. General Interest * Stories from the Real Galaxy ** General interest family magazine. Active. Gossip * Gossip Ladar ** Tabloid. Active. * Guiding Star News ** Celebrity gossip and entertainment news. Active. * Outside In Entertainment ** Celebrity and entertainment gossip. Dormant. * The Noezia Gossip Bulletin ** Illium-based tabloid, featuring so far celebrity gossip, business and strange events coverage. Active. Military * GunsGunsGuns ** Firearms blog. Active. * MilNews ** Military topics and news. Active. * Safety Off Weekly ** Firearms publication or blog. Dormant. Music * High Fidelity ** A music magazine. Active. * Nos Astra Voice ** Illium-based music magazine. Active. Politics * Diplomatic Insider ** Politics and diplomatic service-catering news magazine. Dormant. * Paradig.m ** Politics magazine. Dormant. Science * CGN Science Herald ** Science and stranger things magazine. Dormant. * Galactic Geographic ** Magazine featuring science, geography, history, and galactic culture. Dormant. * General Science Journal ** Scientific journal of most generic disposition. Dormant. * Nevos Popular Science ** Asari popular science magazine. Dormant. * Popular Discovery ** Popular science journal. Dormant. * Republican Astrophysics ** Asari science journal for astrophysical topics. Dormant. * Science Weekly ** Popular science or scientific news magazine. Dormant. * The Astronomy Journal ** Journal for astronomic discoveries. Active. * Xenoarchaeology Weekly ** Trade or academic journal for xenoarchaeology. Dormant. Sports * Antares Sports Magazine ** Sports magazine. Dormant. * Fightsmith! ** Combat sports magazine. Dormant. * Gladiator Magazine ** Competitive and fighting sports coverage. Dormant. * Sports Republics ** Asari Republics sports magazine. Dormant. * Sprint 229 ** A sports magazine. Active. Tabloids * Astoundocity ** Humorous tabloid. Dormant. * Entropy News ** (Sensationalist) Tabloid for the weird and spectacular. Dormant. * Vigilant Scythe Hourly ** Humorous or satirical publication. Published an April fools article in 2188. Dormant. Technology * Advances in Space Propulsion Journal ** Scientific and technologic journal for topic of space propulsion. Active. * Illium Robotics Monthly ** Technology, particularly robotics focused journal. Dormant. * Next Step Media ** Media producer with apparent technology angle. Dormant. * Tech4TheMasses ** Technology blog or magazine. Dormant. Tourism * Sights Unseen ** Tourism magazine. Active. Medicine and healthcare * OurMed Magazine ** Healthcare and medicine journal. Dormant. Uncategorized * Relay Watch ** Indeterminate character, covered a controversial presentation at scientific convention. Dormant. * The C Words ** Magazine of indeterminate character. Dormant. * The Radiant ** Magazine of indeterminate character. Active. * The Portrait ** A magazine of indeterminate character. Dormant. Category:News Networks Category:Universe Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Media & Entertainment